The new Campers
by Sparklegirl123
Summary: This is a beginning, please Read and Review if you like, will be posting more chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

"Campers!"

called Chiron, trying to bring them to order.

When they were finally silent, he said "We have 5 new campers. If they would step forward?"

Coming up to the podium, they looked nervously around.

"As some of you may know"

He continues, "They were claimed earlier today. Caleb, son of Hades, Asher, son of Hephaestus, Daniella, daughter of Athena, Jen daughter of Aphrodite, and Samantha, daughter of Apollo. I have chosen people from your new cabins to show you around, and I hope you will feel comfortable at Camp Half-Blood."

With that he got down, and the new campers were lead away, to be shown around the camp.


	2. The new campers (Jen)

Jen had Piper to show her around, and all the kids in the Aphrodite cabin were extremely excited that she was going to join them.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Squealed Kathleen, as they excitedly showed Jen where her bunk was.

After her cabin tour, Piper brought Jen outside to show her around the camp, and Jen said "So, we're, like, the kids of the gods?"

Piper nodded, and said "Yup! It can be a little surprising at first, but you'll get used to it!"

As they walked on, Jen saw a group of kids walking towards them.

"Who are they?" She inquired, and as they got closer she felt Piper stiffen, then slump as they got closer.

"Hello Clarisse." Piper said wearily, and the other girl stopped, then looked at Jen.

"Well" She sneered "looks like we have fresh meat at Camp Half-Blood!"

She looked at the girls behind her, and said "Hannah, should we give her the newbie ritual?"

A brown haired, green eyed girl stepped forward, looked Jen over critically, and smirked, saying "Yes. That would work perfectly."


	3. The new campers (Asher)

"This is all so cool!"

Asher practically shouted, as he swept his brown hair out of his dark brown eyes and looked around excitedly.

So far, everything he had seen was awesome!

Leo nodded, sharing his excitement, and said "Wait till you see the forges! That's the best part."

Dragging Asher with him, he pulled him to the forges, and after introducing him to the different kids there, (Asher felt like Harley was going to squeeze his hand off, man that kid was strong!) Leo showed him the work stations.

"And this will be yours!" He finished with a flourish, presenting Asher with a workbench filled with tools, nuts, bolts, and other tinkering things.

"Dude!" Laughed Asher "This is awesome!"

Leo grinned, and said "I know right! And theres so much more!"


	4. The new Campers (Caleb)

Caleb and Nico walked around the camp, avoiding the group of Aphrodite girls outside their cabin.

"What's that noise?" asked Caleb, and Nico stopped, listened a moment, and his face darkened.

"This way"He told Caleb and lead him to the bathrooms, where a small scuffle apparently had started.

Nico drew his sword, and every backed off from it.

Caleb could feel the dark power in waves, rolling off it, and Nico asked "Whats going on here, Piper?"

A light brown haired girl with multicolored eyes came forward, and said "Clarisse was trying to give Jen the "Newbie" ritual."

Nico glared at Clarisse, and she said "So what? Ares always gives the Newbie to new campers."

He stepped forward, and the group of girls backed up nervously in front of his blade.

"If I catch you doing this again, you won't just be seeing the blade."

Rolling her eyes, Clarisse and her group of friends walked off, and Nico turned to Piper.

"Sorry about that" Nico said, and Caleb nudged him.

"Oh yea, this is Caleb, also a son of Hades." Caleb nodded, and shook Piper's and Jens hands.


	5. The new campers (Daniella)

Annabeth showed Daniella the camp, the volley-ball court, and the climbing wall.

"Is that safe? Or legal?"

She asked incredulously, as she watched a camper almost get scorched by lava.

Annabeth said "I'm not sure. Its what we use for speed, reflexes, training."

Daniella shrugged, and they continued on. As Annabeth showed her the other cabins, she named then as they walked by.

"Thats the Demeter cabin, goddess of agriculture and farming, plants, Apollo, god of music, poetry, archery, and the sun, and here is our cabin."

The cabin didn't look like much on the outside, it was grey, had a owl as a decoration, but when you got inside, that's what impressed Daniella.

Shelves, from floor to ceiling, filled with books, maps. Tables also with maps, tons more books.

"This is our cabin?" She asked, running her hand across the books.

Annabeth smiled, and said "Yup."


	6. The new campers (Samantha)

"Here! Try your hand at archery!"

Will Solace handed Samantha a bow, and she pulled back on the string, blocking out any sound from around her... A perfect bullseye.

Will grinned at her, and said

"Nice shot! Want to see the rest of the camp now?"

"Sure!"

Said Samantha excitedly, and they made their way around.

Will pointed out the different areas he felt Samantha would like, the arts and crafts area, archery range, the music room.

When they reached the Apollo cabin, Samantha was immensely and totally over whelmed by the pure awesomeness of the camp.

"So, we use all of this," She gestures at the camp "To train, to fight monsters?"

Will nods, and says

"Yea! Its pretty awesome! Sometimes, though, us campers, we don't always get very happy endings. Not that you won't! but sometimes it can end pretty badly."

He turned to look at Samantha, and noticed her worried face.

"But hey, its fine most of the time! Camp life is good!" She smiled, and together they watched the sun go down below the mountains.

The conch horn blew, and Samantha asked "What's that for?"

"Its for curfew, we better get to our cabin."


End file.
